grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Bangles
A Rock star with attitude and hair that should have stayed in the 80's. Early Life Born in Kent, she had two loving parents, and had a normal rather mundane life. When she was 16 and wanting to always have a rock star career, she ran away from her home in Kent and manages to live in Tier, a section of Grasmere Valley as she tried to and managed to build a successful Rock career for herself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 7 Julia is trying to find Julie and is going around asking people. Tracy Bangle when she sees her goes after her. Initially Julia is happy as she thinks she may help her find her, however Tracy wants to get back at her for the lie she spread around about. She told Dan Butcher who she had been dating that she took crack, something which was a lie but caused for them to breakup and for Tracy to have great resentment against Julia. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision Mr Logan the prime minister calls the entire town together to announce some news concerning Tracy Bangles. There are many theories such as if she was having an affair with Mr Logan or expecting a child. However it turns out Grasmere Valley even though it is a town were entering into the Eurovision song contest for 2016 as an entire entity as if it were a country with Tracy Bangles providing the song. Merry Berry, Kerry Berry and Cherry Berry end up being the backup singers chosen by Tracy who sings the song I Love You written by James Mason who is her new boyfriend and planing on living with. The song is indeed terrible and all the Berry sisters believe so and they constantly argue with Tracy throughout the rehearsals. When Grasmere Valley enter into the Eurovision song contest, Hanna Clemount through no fault of her own ends up being the model for the French entry much to the horror of the town, particular that of Tracy Bangles. As a result Tracy Bangles goes after her during the french entry on stage and tries to attack her which causes for Grasmere Valley to be kicked out of the competition before even singing their entry. Volume 11 Tracy with her James Mason who she is now living with go to the auditions for PJ Simmons film The Happy Harbour ''with Devon, Nanny Prescot, PJ Simmons and Lee all judging whether they would be able to star in the film and she sings the song called ''Love which basically resorted for her singing the word love over and over again with varying degrees of tunefulness. With her poor performance she thinks she is about to get the gig. The four are not impressed and James is very angry. However it soon turns out she believes she was singing for a singing competition The Y Factor. ''With the mistake being made she is very embarrassed as a result. Volume 17 She is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop to perform at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. However due to the disaster she had last politics got involved with her performing at the Eurovision she flatly refused. Volume 20 She is singing during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley award before Brock Abraham is supposed to go on stage to present the unsung Christian award. Tracy song is very long and very out of tune and the entire audience cannot stand it! She doesn't stop until Carla Benio, mob connected and fed up gets a gun out and shoots into the air causing her to run off the stage crying. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 17 Just Sing Tracy is is among those competing in the singing competition to sing the new anthem for the town which each act performing has to have an original song for the town. The winner is none other Dari. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake She is seen at the Wake of those who had committed suicide as part of the ''Fifth Way Cult.